lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Fire + Water transcript
Episode 12 - Written by: Adam Horowitz & Edward Kitsis Directed by: Jack Bender -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Act 1 see a close up on a painting (The Baptism of Christ by Verrocchio) and then the feet of a child in bunny slippers coming down stairs. It's Christmas morning and a young Liam is already opening presents. Young Charlie looks for a present to open but they all have tags that say Liam. YOUNG LIAM: a present Voltron, whoa! YOUNG CHARLIE: Where are my presents? MRS. PACE: Right over here, Charlie. removes some blankets and wrapping from a piano. YOUNG CHARLIE: excited It's a piano! This is mine? MRS. PACE: Yes, Charlie. Father Christmas must have known how talented you are. gives her a big hug You're special, love. Someday you're going to get us out of here, all of us. Now, go on, play us a tune. LIAM: camera Come on, baby brother. Charlie looks and we see the adult Liam sitting under the Christmas tree playing with his Voltron transformer wearing a diaper You can't save us if you don't play. see adult Charlie now sitting at the piano looking confused. MRS. PACE: Come on, Charlie, play. Play me a tune. Come on now, let's hear it. turns to the piano and we hear a man's voice, off camera. VOICE: He ain't saving no one, he ain't. Music. Music will never get you anywhere, Charlie boy. looks and we see a man from the neck down, dressed as a butcher and chopping meat with a cleaver. In the background, a butcher shop is blended in with the living room. Liam is sitting on a couch playing with Voltron. The man then puts a baby doll on the chopping block. BUTCHER: the cleaver at Charlie You need a trade. CHARLIE: Dad? butcher cuts the head off the doll. LIAM: Do it baby bro; save us. MRS. PACE: Save us, Charlie. Save us. starts playing and we see a close up of his hands at the piano. We hear sounds of the ocean and as the camera zooms out Charlie is playing piano in the surf. We hear the sound of a baby crying and Charlie stops playing. CHARLIE: Aaron? baby sounds seem to be coming from inside the piano and Charlie tries to open the piano lid but it won't open. CHARLIE: Aaron! Aaron! It's okay Aaron, it's alright. Charlie sees the trees moving and stops to watch. The piano falls into the water and starts washing out to sea. CHARLIE: Aaron!! Aaron!! ---- wakes up on the beach and runs to see if Aaron is okay. He sees the cradle at Claire's shelter is empty and runs over to Sun. CHARLIE: Sun! Hey, Sun! Have you seen Claire and the baby, they've gone. SUN: They're right over there. CHARLIE: Is Aaron okay? SUN: Yes, he's fine. Charlie!? -- runs off in the direction Sun pointed and sees Claire with Aaron at the shore. Locke enters and plays with the baby. Claire and Locke talk and laugh while Charlie looks on from a distance. Act 2 see Claire writing in her journal and rocking Aaron in his cradle. CLAIRE: It's okay, shhh. CHARLIE: with some homemade diapers Hey. CLAIRE: Hey. CHARLIE: I made Aaron some nappies this morning. them down I'll just put those there. CLAIRE: Thanks. CHARLIE: at Aaron Has he been asking about me? CLAIRE: Charlie -- don't. CHARLIE: I'm sorry. I should have told you about the statue -- what was in it. I just wish things could get back to the way they were before. CLAIRE: There is no before, Charlie. We were strangers on a plane and we became friends. CHARLIE: Now Locke's your friend, huh? CLAIRE: Please, Charlie, just for now give me some space, okay? CHARLIE: Yeah, space. at Aaron See ya, mate. Take care of your mom now, okay. ---- - Close up on a baby in a hospital nursery. Charlie is watching her. KAREN: entering Charlie? Hey! CHARLIE: her Hey! What are you doing up? You should be lying down. KAREN: I just needed to see her again. Isn't she brilliant? CHARLIE: She's beautiful, Karen. KAREN: I named her Megan. Where's Liam? doesn't know what to say He's not here. CHARLIE: Karen, look, it wasn't his fault. We were leaving the club in Dresden -- I was in a cab -- he, he was in a van with the gear and they blew a tire on the way to the airport. He missed his flight. He's on the next plane, alright? He'll be here soon. KAREN: But he's okay? CHARLIE: He's great. He's a dad. ---- see Charlie at his apartment. He finds a cigarette burning on the piano. CHARLIE: Oh, for the -- Liam. Unbelievable. Liam? finds Liam passed out on a couch. CHARLIE: Liam, wake up! Oi, what the hell's wrong with you? removes a tourniquet from Liam's arm What the hell are you doing? LIAM: Hey, baby brother. CHARLIE: You're supposed to be cleaning up. Get up. I told Karen you missed your flight. She's all alone at the hospital and you're here fixing? What's the matter with you? LIAM: I'm cool. I'm cool. I just needed to get right, that's all. picks up the needle and drugs Don't worry, I left you some. CHARLIE: Get right? Why don't you get up? Take a shower, get dressed, get to the hospital. LIAM: Alright. Alright, I'm on it. Alright. CHARLIE: Oh, by the way -- you have a daughter. Her name's Megan. LIAM: smiling After mum? CHARLIE: Yeah, after mum. Now clean yourself up. You're a sodding father now. ---- - We see Kate helping Sawyer do some physical therapy for his shoulder. Hurley is sitting nearby. KATE: Easy. That's good. That was good. Okay, one more. HURLEY: Uh, Sawyer, when you were over there across the Island how well did you get to know those Tailies? SAWYER: Well enough, why? HURLEY: That Libby chick seems pretty cool. I mean, is she? SAWYER: Well, you got a little love connection brewing over there, Jabba? HURLEY: Nah, just asking. SAWYER: I hear you asking. HURLEY: leaving Forget it. KATE: Sawyer What's with you? You're acting like you're in junior high. sees Jack and Ana coming out of the jungle. SAWYER: Well, what do we have here? It looks like Ana Lucia is getting the 20 dollar tour. That's the third time I've seen them walking out of the jungle. suggestively What do you suppose they're doing out there? KATE: Why don't you just do your exercises, Sawyer. ---- see Charlie on the beach trying to tune his guitar. CHARLIE: Bloody hell. Charlie hears Aaron crying and sees his cradle in the ocean. CHARLIE: yelling Hey! Hey! Somebody help me! I ca-- help! looks around the beach but no one is there. CHARLIE: his shoes and shirt Help! The baby! swims out and gets the cradle. CHARLIE: Aaron! Aaron! I'm coming! I'm coming, Aaron! Okay. Just hang on. gets the baby out of the water and picks him up. CHARLIE: I've got you. It's alright. It's okay. You're okay now. You're safe. You're safe. It's okay. sees something confusing or frightening. We see his mother and Claire on the beach dressed and posed like the angels in the Verrocchio painting from his childhood home. CHARLIE: smiling Mom? Claire? MRS. PACE: at the same time as Claire He's in danger. You have to save him. The baby's in danger. You have to save him. The baby's in terrible danger. He's in danger. You have to save him. He's in danger. You have to save him. Danger. You have to save him. He's in danger. CLAIRE: at the same time at Mrs. Pace You have to save the baby. Charlie, only you can save him. The baby. You have to save the baby, Charlie. women keep repeating the message while we hear the sound of the Nigerian plane that Locke heard in his dream. There is a flash of light and a dove flies through the tableau and out to sea. Aaron starts to cry. Suddenly Hurley comes out of the jungle dressed similar to John the Baptist in the Verrocchio painting. HURLEY: Charlie? What are you doing? CHARLIE: confused What? it's night time and Hurley is in his regular clothes. HURLEY: What are you doing, man? CHARLIE: What's going on? HURLEY: It's the middle of the night. What are you doing with the baby? CHARLIE: I don't know. CLAIRE: camera Help! Somebody took my baby!! asks what happened I don't know, Aaron's gone. HURLEY: It's okay! We're over here! CLAIRE: toward them Is he alright?! Is he okay?! CHARLIE: Claire. I don't know what happened. I'm sorry. He's okay, though. I, I had this dream -- slaps him hard across the face, and leaves. Everyone that has gathered around leaves Charlie standing alone. Act 3 see Hurley and Sawyer playing cards on the beach. HURLEY: Stick? I don't know, dude. Don't you need 21? I think you should hit. SAWYER: But I've got a 6; I'm going to bust. HURLEY: How do you know that? SAWYER: Well, I don't, but you've got to assume that I'm going to bust. HURLEY: Why? looks slightly irritated, then he sees Libby carrying some clothes. SAWYER: Well, well, look who's off to the laundromat? Well, go on. I'm sure you've got a load you need to drop in, don't you, Jethro? HURLEY: I'm kind of waiting for my moment. SAWYER: up Well, your moment is now, Hoss. Hey Libby! ducks inside his tent so Libby thinks Hurley called to her. Hurley waves. LIBBY: Hey yourself. exits. ---- see Charlie standing in the jungle and hear the sound of the bunker door opening and Locke emerges. CHARLIE: Hey, John, can I talk to you for a second? LOCKE: Yeah, what is it, Charlie? CHARLIE: I take it you heard about what happened last night. LOCKE: If you mean you taking the baby out of Claire's tent in the middle of the night -- yeah, I heard. CHARLIE: This whole thing was a big misunderstanding, John. I was sleepwalking. I don't how or why -- LOCKE: Is there something you want from me, Charlie? CHARLIE: I was hoping you could speak to Claire for me. You know, put in a good word. LOCKE: Are you using? CHARLIE: What? LOCKE: Heroin. Are you using again? CHARLIE: Kate sees a horse -- nothing. Pretty much everybody's seen Walt wandering around the jungle. But when it's Charlie it must be the bloody drugs, right? LOCKE: It's funny, you didn't answer my question. CHARLIE: You remember the plane, John? We burned it, Eko and me. We burned the whole thing -- the heroin, the statues -- it's all gone. Destroyed. LOCKE: All of them? CHARLIE: All of them. LOCKE: Trust is a hard thing to win back. Claire needs time. You should leave her and the baby alone for awhile. ---- - We see the guys in Drive Shaft wearing robes and sitting in director's chairs on a film set. Liam looks terrible. CHARLIE: Can you do this? You look green. LIAM: Sod off. I'm fine. DIRECTOR: All right, let's give this another go, shall we? CHARLIE: Liam Get it together, alright. Lest you forget, we need this. DIRECTOR: someone on the set Tea. the band So, you lads ready? CHARLIE: Yeah, we're ready. Liam Let's go. DIRECTOR: Let's try not to blow it this time, eh. CHARLIE: someone taking his tea Thank you. Liam You good? DIRECTOR: We've only 20 minutes until we're in overtime. Now get it right. guys take off their robes to reveal that they're dressed in nothing but diapers, with giant pacifiers around their necks. They're in a giant crib holding packages of "bubbies" diapers. DIRECTOR: Alright. Camera. Rotate on the 8 count. CREW: Rolling. DIRECTOR: Hold the product up! CREW: Bubbies diapers, take 53. CREW: Playback. DIRECTOR: And, action. All Everybody starts to play, and the band does a little step-kick dance. Liam can't keep up. They sing "You All Every Butt-ies," and stick their rear ends through the slats of the giant crib. Liam falls down. DIRECTOR: Cut! CHARLIE: It's alright. DIRECTOR: That's it. We wrap. CHARLIE: Oi, no! Oi, mate, hang on. Wait, what are you doing? DIRECTOR: Let's not waste anymore time, shall we? You were only hired as a favor to your lawyer. I wanted Dirt Spigot. CHARLIE: Come on, mate. Give us another chance. DIRECTOR: You want another chance? Take my advice; ditch that one to Liam. He's a bloody disaster. CHARLIE: I'm not ditching anyone. He's my brother. DIRECTOR: Right. Well then, I guess you're fired. ---- - We find Hurley and Libby doing laundry in the Hatch. LIBBY: Is this washer and dryer newer than everything else in here? HURLEY: It washes clothes. That's all I need to know. LIBBY: Ah, finally, someone who keeps it simple. Oh, hey, look at this. holds up a shirt I got it in some of the abandoned luggage. You think I can pull this off? just stares at her Let me give you a hand -- when a girl asks that kind of question, she's looking for validation. HURLEY: Libby's face Do I know you from somewhere? LIBBY: You mean other than the flight? HURLEY: Flight? LIBBY: Okay, turn around. HURLEY: Huh? LIBBY: Turn around. I want to try it on. Turn around. HURLEY: Oh, oh, sure, go ahead. LIBBY: No peeking. starts changing I cannot believe you don't remember stepping on my foot. HURLEY: I did? LIBBY: Yes, you did. And it was hard. I know that because I remember you were the last one on the flight, and you were all sweaty, and you had headphones on -- and crunch. You stepped on my foot. Okay, turn around. What do you think? HURLEY: It's awesome. LIBBY: Thanks. ---- see Eko marking an X on a tree. Charlie approaches. CHARLIE: What are you doing? EKO: I'm marking trees. CHARLIE: Why? EKO: Because these are the ones I like. CHARLIE: Did you tell Locke you gave me one of those statues from the plane? EKO: Why would I do that? CHARLIE: He knows, man. Bald wanker knows something. EKO: Something wrong, Charlie? CHARLIE: Apart from me losing my mind? No, everything's just peachy. EKO: Why would you say you are losing your mind? CHARLIE: How about the fact that I've been sleepwalking? Stealing babies from their cribs? Oh yeah, and then there's the vivid dreams that make me feel like I'm completely awake until, of course, I wake up. EKO: What are your dreams about? CHARLIE: Variations on Aaron being in mortal peril -- trapped in a piano, drifting out to sea, there's the flying dove, and Claire and my mum dressed as angels telling me I need to save the baby. is silent What? EKO: Have you ever considered that these dreams mean something? CHARLIE: Like what? EKO: What if you do need to save the baby? ---- see Charlie walking toward Claire's tent. Kate gets up to intercept. CHARLIE: I have to talk to her. KATE: Hey, you know, now's not a good time. Okay? CHARLIE: No, I have to talk to her. She'll want to hear this. KATE: stopping Charlie from getting to Claire Okay, you know what, so tell me and I will tell her. CHARLIE: Kate! No. Claire! KATE: I said not now! CHARLIE: Kate aside Claire! Wait, please, Claire! Listen to me. Aaron's in danger. CLAIRE: What are you talking about? CHARLIE: The baby's in danger! Look, I've been having these dreams. I know what they mean now. KATE: Charlie. CHARLIE: Kate! Claire, listen, we have to baptize Aaron. CLAIRE: What? CHARLIE: We can do this! Eko's a priest! We can do this! KATE: pushing Charlie It's time to go. CHARLIE: No, wait! I'm not finished! Claire, look, we have to baptize Aaron! KATE: him harder I said it's time to go. Now! pulls back to reveal Locke watching all this intently. Act 4 Lucia is building a frame for a shelter. Jack approaches with a tarp. JACK: her the tarp Here. For when it rains. ANA: Thanks. drape the tarp over the frame. ANA: So when are you going to tell me what happened in the jungle? JACK: I already did. Pull it tighter; it'll sag. ANA: You told me what that guy said. You didn't tell me what made you turn around -- what made you come back. JACK: He had a gun at Kate's head. ANA: You hittin' that? JACK: What? ANA: Plane crash -- you both survive -- nice beach -- she's hot, you're hot. It's what people do. JACK: I'm not hittin' that. ---- see Charlie go to his stash of Virgin Mary statues. He takes one out and breaks it open. ---- - We see Charlie at his piano, composing. Liam enters. CHARLIE: Hey. LIAM: Karen kicked me out, man. CHARLIE: What? What happened? LIAM: She, uh, she thinks I'm dangerous. CHARLIE: Why would she think that? LIAM: Because I dropped her. crying I dropped Megan. CHARLIE: Oh. Hey, Liam, sorry. LIAM: I've got no money. I've got nothing. What are we going to do? CHARLIE: We'll get through this. LIAM: Yeah, how's that? CHARLIE: I'm writing again. I've got a new song. It's about 2 brothers. LIAM: 2 brothers who should be butchers. CHARLIE: Don't say that! It's a good one. I feel like this might be the one. Alright, listen to this, okay. singing Funny now, you finally see me standing here/Funny now, I'm crying in the rain. likes the song and joins Charlie at the piano All alone, I try to be invincible/Together now joins in with a harmony, we can be saved. stops playing Nice, man. LIAM: This could work. CHARLIE: It's good, right? LIAM: We could make it work. Write all night just like the old days. CHARLIE: Alright. LIAM: So, baby brother, have you got any? ---- - Charlie holds a couple of baggies of heroin in his hand. LOCKE off camera at first: I'm disappointed in you, Charlie. CHARLIE: You followed me? LOCKE: How long have you been coming out here? CHARLIE: John, you've got the wrong idea, man. LOCKE: You said you destroyed them all, and yet here they are. How is that the wrong idea? CHARLIE: I came out here to finish the job. I'm going to get rid of these right now. LOCKE: Yeah, that's very convenient now that I found you. goes to the statues with his pack. CHARLIE: What are you doing? LOCKE the statues in his pack: There was a time when I let you choose whether or not you were going to do this to yourself. Now I'm making that choice for you. CHARLIE: Oh, you don't believe me? Give them to me. Give them to me right now; I'll destroy them! Look! breaks up the baggies in his hand I'll throw them in the sodding wind. Look, John, I know I lied, alright. starts walking away Just wait, wait, wait! Remember all those talks we had, you and me? You said everything happens for a reason -- this island tests us. That's what this is, John, a test. This is my test. That's why these are here. LOCKE: These are here because you put them here, Charlie. starts to leave again. CHARLIE: Wait, John, wait. grabs Locke's arm, and Locke angrily breaks free. What are you going to do? Are you going to tell Claire? You can't. If she sees them, I'm done. She'll never trust me again, and she has to, John. It's about the baby, alright? Aaron's in danger. You have to believe me. LOCKE: You've given up the right to be believed, Charlie. Act 5 see Locke and Claire on the beach. CLAIRE: Hey. LOCKE: Hi. How's our boy? CLAIRE: Oh, he's good. Hey, John, can I ask you something? LOCKE: Sure. CLAIRE: Do you think Aaron and I could stay in the bedroom in the Hatch for a while? LOCKE: A pretty loud alarm goes off every hour and a half. It's not the best place for a baby to sleep through the night. CLAIRE: Oh, yeah, sure. LOCKE: How about if I move my stuff down here for a couple of nights -- set up right next to your tent? CLAIRE: That would be great, thanks. LOCKE: Consider it done. CLAIRE: Hey, John, you don't know anything about baptism, do you? LOCKE: Not a whole lot, why? CLAIRE: Charlie came by my tent before and told me Aaron had to be baptized -- he was in danger. LOCKE: My understanding is that baptism is about making sure that children get into heaven -- should anything happen. Call it spiritual insurance. There isn't any danger, Claire. Charlie is just looks in pack and sees the statues -- Charlie just feels like he has to save the baby because he can't save himself. I'll see you tonight. ---- time. We see Charlie walking through the jungle. He starts a fire and walks away. He comes across Sayid and a redshirt moving something. SAYID: Charlie, can you give us a hand? CHARLIE: to walk by Now's not a good time, Sayid. SAYID: the redshirt Here, let's lift this. sees the fire. SAYID: Fire! Fire! runs through camp Grab tools, containers for sand, anything you have. If we don't stop it now, it's going to burn right through the camp. LOCKE: Claire Stay here with Aaron. goes to put out the fire. SAYID: We need to cut a fire break right here! Form a bucket line! LOCKE: Some of you people down to the water! grabs some buckets from a redshirt and runs to the shore We'll hand them up, wait here. see Claire watching from the beach. Charlie approaches from behind her. ---- - Charlie arrives home to find his piano is gone. CHARLIE: Liam! My piano. What's going on? Liam, where's my piano? LIAM: I sold it. CHARLIE: You what? walks by and Charlie gets in his face Hey, wait, I don't have to -- LIAM: Get off me. CHARLIE: Where's the money?! Is it up your sodding arm?! LIAM: I'm clean. I haven't used in two days. CHARLIE: Two days? Well, happy anniversary! LIAM: Well, how long have you been clean?! CHARLIE: Where's the money? LIAM: She was going to leave me, Charlie. She was going to take Megan. CHARLIE: What did you do, Liam? LIAM: Karen's got an uncle in Australia. He's going to get me a job. There's a rehab clinic in Sydney. I just needed the money to get us there. I have to do this. I have to take care of myself for them -- for my family. CHARLIE: I'm your family! ---- see Liam walking down a street with Charlie following behind. CHARLIE: Wait. Will you just wait? LIAM: I can't, Charlie. CHARLIE: What about the band? What about the song? LIAM: Try to understand. I have to go. I have to. Look, I'll give you a call when things settle down for me. leaves CHARLIE: For you? What about me? What about my family? What about my family?! ---- - We see people working to put out the last of the fire. Charlie takes Aaron out of his cradle, and Aaron starts to fuss. CLAIRE: Charlie, what are you doing?! CHARLIE: I'm doing what I have to do. CLAIRE: He's got my baby!! Stop it! CHARLIE: No, Claire, it's alright! It's not -- CLAIRE: Charlie, stop! Help! Somebody help! He's got my baby!! hears this and runs to help. CLAIRE: Help! Come on, Charlie, please. Stop it. CHARLIE: I just wanted to save him! LOCKE: Charlie! Give me the baby. gathers around this confrontation. CHARLIE: Eko, tell them! Tell them, Eko! Tell them what you told me -- that the baby has to be baptized! EKO: This is not the way. LOCKE: Charlie, come on, give him to me. CHARLIE: Who the hell are you, John?! Aaron's not your responsibility! Where were you when he was born?! Where were you when he was taken?! You're not his father! You're not his family! LOCKE: Neither are you, Charlie. CHARLIE: I have to do this. I need to. I'm not going to hurt him. CLAIRE: You're hurting me, Charlie. takes the baby from Charlie and gives him to Claire who starts to leave. CHARLIE: to get to Claire Claire. I'm sorry, Claire. suddenly punches Charlie, 3 times, very hard. Charlie goes down in the surf. Everyone starts to leave giving Charlie dirty/puzzled looks as they go. Act 6 see Charlie sitting on the beach as Jack approaches. JACK: You need stitches. starts working on Charlie's cut Try to be still. CHARLIE: I started the fire, Jack. JACK: Yeah, I know. CHARLIE: I was desperate. She -- JACK: I need to know you're never going to do anything like this again. Ever. CHARLIE: I know what this looks like -- what people think. It doesn't matter now, but I didn't use. I wanted to. I really wanted to. But I didn't. JACK: That's not what I asked, Charlie. CHARLIE: It's not going to happen again. ---- see Eko walking through the burned out area left by the fire. Claire approaches. CLAIRE: Charlie told me you were a priest. EKO: Yes. CLAIRE: He said that you told him that I had to have -- EKO: I did not tell Charlie to do what he did. I'm sorry if he misunderstood me. CLAIRE: But, do you think the baby has to be baptized? EKO: Do you know what baptism is? CLAIRE: It's what gets you into heaven. EKO: It is said that when John the Baptist baptized Jesus the skies opened up and a dove flew down from the sky. This told John something -- that he had cleansed this man of all his sins. That he had freed him. Heaven came much later. CLAIRE: I haven't been baptized. Does that mean that if you do it to Aaron and something happened to us that we wouldn't be together? EKO: Not if I baptize you both. ---- Locke changing the combination on the gun vault; Eko baptizing Aaron and Claire; Locke putting the Virgin Mary statues in the gun vault; Charlie sitting by himself on the beach. Category:Season 2